


the last round

by untitled07



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i didn't capitalize sorry y'all, im sorry if it sucks i just wanted to share, nines/sebastian, no smut just making out, pretty shallow story tbh, uh this is dumb short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled07/pseuds/untitled07
Summary: sebastian lacroix visits the last round.





	the last round

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wasn't even going to publish this but i feel like the nines/sebastian tag barely had any fics so might as well contribute??? even tho my writing isn't the best this was something i'd like to share. also i didn't proofread so pls don't attack!!!!!

sebastian lacroix blew out a cloud of air, pulling his trench-coat tighter as he rounded the corner on the street, his eyes finally settling on the bar. the loud music was muffled as he neared the door. sebastian sneered with distaste at their choice of music, he would never understand how one could seek enjoyment in what sounded to him was just loud noise and abuse of instruments. he straightened his shoulders and raised his chin before his gloved hands finally touched the door, pushing it open. the music was now at full blast as it filled his ears, and just as he expected; all eyes were on him. the music stopped. hushed whispers. he ignored them and made his way to the stairs before a small redhead stood in his way. sebastian picked up on every single emotion that passed through her face. surprise, anger, and ah, yes. there it was, the disgust. 

"looks like the prince cammie himself just crawled right into our haven like the rat he is." she said out loud, not looking away from sebastian's eyes.

sebastian has heard of this little bundle of anger. she was rather loud with her distaste on the camarilla. he ought to kill her right there to show these anarchs what happens when they badmouth him. "move." he simply said. 

her green eyes flashed, her voice growing even louder. "you think you can come here and tell me what to do? let me tell you something, maybe get through that thick head of yours and maybe know you off your goddamn high horse, you don't run all of LA you useless piece of fu—"

"what the hell is going on here?" nines' right-hand man, skelter—sebastian believed his name was—bounded down the stairs, stopping once he spotted sebastian. "what do you want?" his tone turned hostile.

sebastian stepped around the girl, ignoring the threats and rather vulgar insults that left her mouth as he took a few steps up before facing skelter himself. "i would like to speak to mr. rodriguez. now, may i pass through?" 

skelter watched his face for a while, but finally stepped aside. sebastian huffed and went up the stairs.

"skelter, what's with the— oh." icy eyes met his own, and if sebastian hadn't spend hours studying nines, he wouldn't have picked up the quick surprise in his features before he regained his posture. 

"you. we must talk." 

— 

if someone had told nines rodriguez that sebastian lacroix himself would step foot in the last round he would have laughed at their faces, and yet there he was. nines had to admit, the man was brave. he had nerve to enter anarch ground without, to nines' surprise, the sheriff at his tail. he ignored sebastian and glanced at skelter, "did you check if he had anything on him?" 

skelter gave him a sheepish look before moving up to sebastian, who held out a hand. "touch me and i will break both of your arms." skelter faltered, but reached out once again before sebastian spoke up, "if i wanted to kill you i would've done it a long time ago. i come here in peace, and i would like to speak to mr. rodriguez. alone."

nines nodded at skelter and jack, "it's fine, i'll take it from here." both males were hesitant but eventually left. he turned to sebastian, "since when is it okay for you to just come in here? if i did the same i'd have been shot dead before touching the handle into your building." sebastian didn't reply, he simply regarded nines with a serious expression.

"you're avoiding me." sebastian finally said.

nines groaned, "you're joking. you have to be."

"mr. rodriguez, this is hardly the time for any humorous quips. why exactly, if i may ask, are you avoiding me?"

"what the fuck do you mean why am i avoiding you?" 

sebastian rolled his shoulders, shifting his legs on the creaking wooden floor, "i'm simply asking you a question."

"you came all this way for this? do i have to remind you about everything that happened?"

"i didn't come here to discuss politics, i would only end up with a migraine from your unrealistic views. i came here for an explanation."

"you're out of your mind. there's nothing to explain."

sebastian lowered his voice, "start with a few days ago." 

nines exhaled through his nose in frustration, "i have nothing to say about that. it was all a mistake." 

if he'd been trying to get a reaction out of lacroix, he definitely failed. "it wasn't a mistake."

"no, it wasn't." nines admitted. silence filled the space between them before nines grew too uncomfortable and interrupted it, "if you really didn't have any weapons on you then why didn't you let skelter pat you down?"

"there are only a few people i would let touch me, mr. rodriguez. a very few." 

"it is protocol." nines insisted.

"i understand." sebastian breathed, watching as nines neared him until their chests almost touched. sebastian hated being short, he always tried to compensate with good posture and presentable attire, but when nines stood over him looking at him like that sebastian didn't seem to hate his stature as much. 

sebastian watched as nines gingerly placed his hands on sebastian's waist and his breath stuck in his throat as he felt nines' hands move lower. nines moved on to sebastian's arm and took his gloves off, his eyes never leaving sebastian's. nines intertwined their hands together, bringing sebastian's hand up to his lips. sebastian took a shaky breath, the tension was so thick he could almost taste it. he leaned into nines' touch as he let him explore his body with his hands. "i hope you don't do this to every person that comes up here." 

nines smiled, "not everyone." he cupped the back of sebastian's neck. "all clear." he lowered his voice to a whisper as he moved his head closer and brushed his lips against sebastian's. 

sebastian closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, fire thrumming through his veins. if he had a heart, it might have even beaten faster. he brushed his sharp fangs against nines' lips before deepening their embrace. nines' walked sebastian up until his back was against the wall, and then dragged his lips down sebastian's throat, nicking his neck with his fangs. nines pulled away and watched the blood appear from the twin punctures he made. sebastian's breath hitched in his throat as nines flattened his tongue against his neck, throwing his head back to give him more access. 

"we shouldn't do this." nines muttered against his neck. 

"no, we shouldn't." sebastian agreed breathlessly, running a hand through nines' hair. 

nines mustered the little self-control he had left and stepped back. He shoved his hands in his pockets, afraid to reach out especially with the way sebastian looking at him, eyes dark with lust. "i think you should leave." he finally said.

sebastian didn't reply, instead he picked up his gloves off the floor, pulled them on, straightened his suit, and pushed back his hair. by the time he was finished, there was no trace of what they'd done a minute ago. sebastian regarded nines once more, "this doesn't change anything." with that, he was gone.

—

jack and skelter watched people part to give the prince way as he made his way to the door, and then disappear into the night.

"wonder what him and the boss were talking about." skelter commented.

jack suspected that something more than talking occurred between them. "no idea." he said.


End file.
